


Dismantled

by badwolfkaily



Category: The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Is it love or lust? Jenny/Marina





	Dismantled

"Marina?" Jenny walked up to her with one question in mind," Do you really love me?"

Marina shifted her dismantleing gaze to focus on Jenny and a tear fell," Yes," she choked with tear's and turned away embarrassed. Bowing her head," So much."

Jenny didn't hesitate and walked up behind her and gently rested her head against her back. Slowly moving her hands around her waist, with tear's on her own face she smiled," I love you."

Marina turned in her arm's and faced," And I you," they moved into one of their never tiring kisses.

Jenny pulled away and looked into her eye's,looking for that demonic seduction, yet now only filled with love.

_And in thy own lover's eye's appear's the love reflected back to me. And the sun will rise and set again, tomorrow will come and I will go on. With you by my side with each tainted kiss. Forever I will love you, my first._


End file.
